


until i had you on the open road

by lucasfletcher



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (not really a lot of road tripping but whatever), And also fluff, Blowjobs, M/M, Road Trip, Smut, i couldnt stop thinking about this idea so here we go, look its an ot4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasfletcher/pseuds/lucasfletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they’re waiting for their burgers, Calum disappears into one of the souvenir shops and comes out with a penis mug, which he presents to Luke. “’Cause, you know. Sometimes you’re a dick.”</p><p>Michael gasps and runs to get one of his own, but comes out with the weird glasses made out of straws instead, then proceeds to bite Ashton when he tries to take them from him.</p><p>or, the one where they were all meant to meet each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	until i had you on the open road

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii i'm back, its been 65739 years since i've posted anything, i'm sorry hope i can make it up to you with this fic
> 
> it's slightly more concentrated on calum/ashton and michael/luke, but don't worry there's enough ot4 for everyone
> 
> title from halsey's drive (gOD don't you just adore the new album????)

 

Ashton’s ready to cry. Not that he’s going to, that would be completely pathetic and would only make Michael laugh at him later, he just. He’s hot, too sweaty and tired and he has resigned, sitting on the side of the road with his head buried between his knees. (He smells, like, _really_ bad, too.) And Michael... he can’t believe it’s the same Michael who can’t even be in a supermarket for more than three minutes without getting grumpy and whiny, because now he just continues waving his hands as soon as any car approaches and the smile on his face doesn’t falter for a second. Maybe it’s from the heat. Or it could be the beers he’d consumed after they’ve learned they’re no longer going to drive. Since their car is fucking broken. After two days of this roadtrip. Stuck in a town somewhere in the middle of Victoria, with no chance of it being repaired sooner than two weeks’ time.

It was a mutual decision they didn’t just want to go sit on a bus or a train to take them up to New South Wales, but rather try and hitchhike, to continue their journey down the coast. But now it’s been forever and Ashton’s regretted the decision at least four times, whined to Michael seven times and cursed at everything and nothing in particular more times than he could count.

He hears a car slowing down then, tires scratching the gravel on the side of the road and he lifts his head hopefully, watches Michael talk to someone through the window, until a guy gets out of the car and Michael waves him over. Ashton throws his backpack over his shoulder, walking to where Michael’s putting his things in the boot and the guy is watching him with a smile on his face. He’s all long legs and lean body, dimple in his cheek and bright blue eyes and Ashton’s thinking he isn’t even real – just a fragment of his probably overheated imagination. He’s also checking Ashton out. Definitely not real.

“Hi, I’m Luke.”

Ashton takes his outstretched hand in his sweaty one and then checks Luke out, too, just because he can. “Ashton.”

Michael takes the backpack from Ashton and throws it into the boot, Luke closing it behind him. They follow him to the car. Ashton still can’t believe this.

“Thank you so much, I was worried we were gonna be stuck there...” he cuts of as he takes in the sight of the guy sitting on the driver’s side, “...forever.” Ashton apparently forgot how to breathe. The guy’s smile literally just did that to him. Ashton’s delirious. He’s still sitting in the sweltering sun and imagining they’ve been taken in by a pair of two gorgeous guys, because there’s no way they’re that lucky.

“No problem, mate. I’m Calum.”

“I’m Michael and this is Ashton,” Michael introduces them, jabbing an elbow to Ashton’s side, which makes him nod and then try and compose at least half a decent sentence.

“Why are you even doing this? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m _really_ glad you’re doing this, just... we could be serial killers?” Ashton phrases it more like a question and Calum chuckles.

“Are you serial killers?”

“Nah, we’re too lazy for that.”

“Okay.”

And Luke turns to them with a smile. “But how do you know _we’re_ not some freaky murderers?”

...

Freaky murderers don’t listen to High School Musical CDs or Nickleback. Not that Ashton knows any, but he’s pretty sure they don’t. Luke and Calum do, though and Michael’s really excited about the fact and he joins them in a surprisingly good rendition of _Breaking Free_ all the way to _Photograph_. That even makes Ashton laugh and eventually join in. So what if they were going to get killed. This car has fucking AC.

Michael collapses into Ashton’s chest after that, bit breathless with flushed cheeks and he just looks so happy and relaxed, Ashton can’t help but lean in and kiss him, hard and quick.

Michael grins and then wrinkles his nose at him. “You fucking smell.”

“Gee, thanks. Not that you’re any better.”

“We could stop at a beach in the town, take a shower there, maybe get some dinner?”

“That is actually the best idea I’ve heard all day,” Michael leans forward and stretches his arms across the seat to wrap them around Calum and nuzzle his face into his neck. Michael’s always been an affectionate person, more so when he’s buzzed and Calum just smiles at that. Ashton watches them with something that does not entirely feel like jealousy.

They shower at one of the public showers on the beach, washing the sweat and grime off them and Ashton feels so much better after that. He even sneakily tries to watch Calum as he strips into his boxers and sticks his head under the water, until Michael catches him staring and raises his eyebrow, smirk playing across his lips. He can’t help it. So much uncovered tanned skin and muscles and boxers clinging to him _just_ right. (Ashton has to shake himself out of it, which is completely pointless, since Luke fucking goes and joins Calum. Jesus.)

It’s obvious there’s something between them. But then again, so is between him and Michael. Luke holds Calum’s hand as they go get fish ‘n chips for dinner. Ashton tries to not think about it too much, tries to just suppress his feelings. (He fails magnificently.) There’s _want_ unfurling in his stomach. He doesn’t even know what he wants. _Je. Zus._

They eat their dinner down on the beach and Michael and Luke bring their guitars to fool around on them, playing until the sun’s long down and they’re the only people sitting there. Ashton’s feeling loose after the food and a few beers, loose enough to wrap his arm around Luke when the younger boy sets his head on his shoulder.

“You sing, like, really well,” he compliments him and Luke looks up at him, smiling widely.

“Thanks.”

He tries telling himself that the way Luke’s lips brushed across his neck had been completely accidental.

They slept out on the beach. It was too late to go and pull out their tents and the car too small for them all, so they made Calum get the blankets and settled there. Ashton knows better ways to wake up than to the shrieks of the seagulls and sand in his mouth, but it’s not bad, not really. Luke’s sleeping with his head on his chest. Michael’s plastered to his other side and he tries to move out from them without waking them up, but that’s practically impossible, and they both start to stir as Ashton slips away. He really needs to brush his teeth.

Finding Calum clambering to the shore, dripping wet and also very naked is a bit too much to handle for Ashton this early. Of course he has to be naked. And also completely beautiful. Of course he has to smirk and wink at Ashton, when he not-so-subtly checks him out.

“Come join me,” he calls at him, turning around to bend over and splash more water over himself. Which. Is completely unnecessary in Ashton’s opinion. And also completely unfair.

Around lunch time he starts suspecting Calum’s not doing it entirely on accident. He pulls off his shirt in the middle of the drive, while sitting shotgun and Ashton has to grip the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white and try and not to get distracted. If he crashes the car, that’s absolutely not his fault.

He makes them stop a few times and at least take a look around the town they’re driving through, makes them take pictures and selfies at the cliffs and down on the beach they walk to following green arrows – they find it nearly empty and absolutely breathtaking. They eat petrol station sandwiches and Michael and Luke bond over their hatred for salt&vinegar crisps and then they’re stopping, even if it’s quite early. (Luke’s pouting and demanding food.)

As they’re waiting for their burgers, Calum disappears into one of the souvenir shops and comes out with a penis mug, which he presents to Luke. “’Cause, you know. Sometimes you’re a dick.”

Michael gasps and runs to get one of his own, but comes out with the weird glasses made out of straws instead, then proceeds to bite Ashton when he tries to take them from him.

Eventually, after a day full of pent up sexual frustration, it’s only logical that Ashton pins Michael to the side of the car as soon as Calum and Luke go to sleep and takes it all out on him. Michael’s tongue is hot and needy inside his mouth, hands roaming under his shirt as Ashton tugs at the ends of his hair.

“I kissed Luke,” Michael says.

“Yeah?” Ashton presses the words to the skin of his neck. “Did you like it?”

He feels Michael nod, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows and then Ashton just sinks to his knees and unzips Michael’s jeans. He tells himself that he’s allowed to think about the _things_ after a whole day of trying not to. But he doesn’t know what to do with the thoughts, so he just. Concentrates on sucking Michael’s dick. And if he imagines Luke and Calum in there somewhere, no one has to know.

...

That morning Calum kisses him. It’s after Michael drags Luke down to the beach to go look at the things that washed up on the shore during the night; no one has the right to be that excited about dead jellyfish at fucking half past five in the morning, _honestly._

Ashton’s blinking the sleep out of his eyes, leaning against the hood of the car and rubbing his hands together for warmth. The sun’s only coming up and the air is crisp, making Ashton suppress the shivers that are threatening to shake through his entire body.

“Hey.”

Calum appears seemingly out of nowhere and Ashton rubs at his eyes, smiling in response. He crowds into Ashton’s space, until he’s the only thing he can focus on – Ashton unconsciously angling his body closer, just so he can leech body warmth off him.

“’S kind of cold,” he mumbles and Calum reaches for his hands, abnormally warm against Ashton’s.

“Ash, you’re freezing,” he chuckles at the pouting boy and then presses even closer, so they’re chest to chest. Calum studies Ashton’s eyes for a moment; he doesn’t know what he finds in them, but then his gaze drops to Ashton’s lips and back up. Ashton blinks slowly at him, anticipation thrumming somewhere inside of him and he doesn’t even mind he’s cold anymore. Because he kind of isn’t.

The kiss is slow and at the same time not slow enough; it’s what Ashton expects but at the same time it isn’t. Calum kisses like he means it, he’s practically stealing every breath from Ashton, pressing _just_ right, remembering his lips with sure movements. After he pulls away, Ashton buries his face in his warm neck and lets himself be enveloped by his body. He worms his hands under Calum’s sweater and feels the goosebumps rise under his touch, rubbing circles over the small of his back.

They stay like that until Michael and Luke come back; the sun crept higher up the sky and Michael brought them shells from the beach. Calum smiles brightly at him and gives him a kiss on the corner of his mouth, tucking the shell in his jeans’ pocket, then he cuddles Luke into his side and meets Ashton’s gaze. Ashton quickly looks away from him, feeling his cheeks flush.

He tries not to think about it too much. He fails miserably. Calum stays on the back of his mind during the whole ride, whether he’s sitting at the back with Luke, or driving. They had to suffer through Michael throwing a fit about being hungry. (He shut up for about ten minutes after Luke threw a pack of Skittles at his head, but then picked up where he left off with his terribly off key renditions of every Britney song he knew.

“Michael, shut the fuck up, or I’m gonna stop and leave you right there.”

“...oh, womanizer, you’re a womanizer, baby,” he screeched and that was that.)

...

They arrive at motel when it’s already dark. It’s completely cliché, with neon signs and almost abandoned car park – it just calls for a few horror movie jokes and Michael can’t pass up the opportunity. (They’re not even that funny and Luke refuses to be left alone for even a second after that. Every time he has to use the bathroom, he makes at least one of them go there with him.)

Their room is small with even more miniature adjoined kitchen and a bathroom. There’s one double bed and two singles, all with small pillows and greyish linen that could’ve been white once. The sofa if the corner has a few mysterious stains on it, but otherwise looks fine. It looks like a place that has a lot of spiders in it, though. Ashton hopes it’s not their season. (Who’s he kidding. It’s always a spider season in Australia.)

Michael and Luke disappear to the kitchen in search for glasses for their cheap rum, because they’re not going to _drink beer the whole time, Ashton_. Ashton decides to just stick with a bottle of wine, settling onto the sofa and Calum joins him – they’re left alone once again. Ashton’s reminded of this morning and everything in between and he just. He drinks. Tries to ignore Calum’s gaze on him. Drinks some more. Luke laughs loudly at something, the sound echoing from the kitchen. Maybe Ashton should’ve just gone with the rum. Wine makes him more dazed, as it kicks in slowly, making his eyelids heavy.

“Did you, um... did you kiss, um... Michael?” His question is so quiet he’s not sure Calum even registered it, but he hears him breathe in deep and then let out the air along with a chuckle.

 “Yeah, I did. So did Luke.”

Ashton already knew that, but. He doesn’t know what to say to that, so he just doesn’t say anything, instead he takes a few gulps of the wine a passes it back to Calum.

“Do you mind that? Are you like-“

Ashton cuts him off quickly. “No. No, it’s not...” he trails off, determinedly looking at his hands. The only source of light is the small lamp at the other side of the room and he studies the shadows as he tries to string together a sentence that would make sense.

“Ash, look at me.” When he doesn’t, Calum puts his hand on the side of his neck, his thumb brushing his cheek and he slowly lifts his eyes to look at the other boy. “I’m not gonna do anything that makes you uncomfortable. But I’m...” he breathes in deeply, “I want you. _God,_ I want you so much, you have no idea. And I want Michael. And Luke. All of you, I...”

“I feel like we should all talk,” Ashton says softly and touches the hand that’s still holding him in place. He intertwines his fingers with Calum’s and drops their hands into his lap. The bottle makes a soft clink as Calum puts it to the ground.

Calum taps him on the nose. “Yeah, consent is important.” And then he calls at Luke and Michael, because of course those two fuckers have been listening in from the kitchen.

Ashton watches them stumble into the room, laughing again all wrapped around each other. Luke settles on the sofa next to him and Michael goes to join Calum’s side. Luke puts his hand tentatively on Ashton’s sweat pant covered knee and looks at him with the big baby blue eyes, a hint of laugh still playing at his lips and it’s just too much. Ashton groans and throws his head back to rest against the sofa.

“This is... I mean, I’ve never done this before.”

“Us neither. But I want you too, Ashton. Just so we’re clear,” Luke breathes out the words into the skin of his neck and Ashton shudders involuntarily.

“Babe, you know I’ve wanted to get into your pants since Year 10. And then I also met these two,” Michael directs his soft smile at Calum and Ashton watches them share a fond look with something like warmth spreading across his chest. He closes his eyes for a moment to sort his thoughts, Calum’s thumb rubbing soothing circles over the back of his hand. “Ashton?”

“Yeah, I’m. Since we’re really doing this... I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I’ve never really felt like that, I thought it was wrong,” he pauses and looks at every one of the boys, boys that could be _his_ and Luke full on beams at him, nosing across his jaw, “well, not really wrong, I guess, just. New. I mean, is this fucking faith or something? Meeting you lot just to turn our worlds completely upside down.”

He doesn’t even have the time to continue, since Luke brings his face closer to him and Ashton lets himself be kissed. It’s so awkward and so _Luke_ Ashton has to smile against his lips and then their noses bump together and he gets a grip at the back of Luke’s neck, tilting his head for a better angle and _then_ it’s a proper kiss. Tongues and all, Luke almost climbing into his lap to get closer and Ashton’s heart is beating out of his chest, feeling the press of Calum’s lips against his jaw. When Luke pulls away, Ashton doesn’t even have time to breathe properly before Calum’s lips are on his.

He can feel Luke moving away, most likely going over to join Michael, but Ashton’s too engrossed in the kiss he doesn’t stop to think about it much. Calum licks into his mouth and Ashton breathes in a shakily through his nose, tangling his hands in Calum’s hair, trying to get closer somehow, pushing into the other boy until he’s leaning against Michael behind him. Calum pulls back a bit to suck Ashton’s bottom lip into his mouth and Ashton groans softly, his mouth falling open. He puts one of his hands under Calum’s shirt and feels the muscles of his stomach tense under his touch, his hips lifting up.

“Are we... we’re actually doing this,” Ashton mumbles against Calum’s lips and he pulls back to look him in the eyes.

“But you’re okay with it, right?” he asks just as small gasp comes from behind him and Ashton can’t do anything but nod helplessly as he watches Michael’s hand disappear into Luke’s pants, Luke’s head pressed into his neck with mouth hanging open and chest heaving.

Michael’s already shirtless and he looks right at him with dilated pupils, licks his obscenely red lips, making Ashton think about all the times he has looked at him like that and what continued after. His eyes are hooded and a slightly drunken smile plays across his lips and Ashton has to blindly reach out for their bottle, almost distracted by Calum trying to pull his shirt over his head. He lets him and then takes a few gulps of the wine, watching as Calum pulls his own shirt off slowly and then steals the bottle from Ashton’s grasp. He slides to the ground and settles between Ashton’s legs, rubbing his hands over his thighs.

“Do you mind?” he asks, tugging at the drawstrings of Ashton’s sweatpants and sliding them a bit lower on his hips. He palms his cock through the fabric and Ashton lets a gasp escape his lips. “ _God,_ Calum, please.” Ashton lifts his hips from the sofa and slides his sweatpants down do his knees along with his pants – his half-hard cock curling up towards his stomach – and Calum helps him pull them off all the way, settling back between his thighs.

Ashton turns to his right and finds Michael and Luke already watching him, Michael still stroking Luke slowly and Ashton reaches out, pulls Michael in with a hand on the back of his neck. Kissing Michael is familiar, they just fit instantaneously; and this kiss is filthy and full of tongue and saliva – Ashton’s lips are wet when he pulls away with a slick sound and directs his attention to the boy sucking bruises on the inside of his thighs. Calum catches his gaze and smirks at him, stroking a hand over his cock and Ashton wants nothing more but to close his eyes and savour the feeling, but he can’t stop looking. He can’t stop looking as Calum’s lips stretch over the head of his cock, his tongue swirling over the skin.

“Jesus, you don’t even know how you look like right now, you’re gorgeous. So gorgeous.” Calum’s nails dig into his thighs at that; Ashton reaches out to stroke his cheek and he tangles the other hand into the dark mass of Calum’s hair.

Calum sucks him in and what he doesn’t take into his mouth he strokes with his hand, quickening his pace after a while. Ashton feels himself shiver, waves of pleasure washing over him, dazedly watching as the boy between his legs tries to suck him deeper with his eyes shut tightly. Calum pulls off with a wet sound and Ashton almost whines when it’s only his hand working over him. “Fuck, you’re so big,” Calum murmurs and kisses Ashton’s thigh, “sorry I can’t really deepthroat you, but Luke he... he could.”

The youngest boy is already too far gone, curses tumbling from his lips as Michael’s whispering something into his ear and working him over with quick pulls and twists of his wrist. Ashton shakes his head almost immediately and brushes his thumb under Calum’s eye – he’s still looking up at him apologetically. “Don’t... you’re doing so good, baby, you’re perfect,” he says to him and then guides his cock back to his lips. Calum sticks out his tongue and catches the few drops of precome and Ashton swears, thumbing at his full bottom lip, red and swollen.

Calum sucks him in again, but his eyes go over to where Luke is coming apart under Michael. Ashton directs his attention there too, watches as Luke furrows his brows and goes pliant, no more sounds coming from his mouth wide open, just a breathless gasp. Michael strokes him through the aftershocks and then lifts his hand to his mouth to suck the come from his lips. Luke doesn’t even let him finish before he’s claiming his mouth in a hard kiss and Ashton’s insides do a little flip at that, as he watches their tongues meet and it makes him breathless just like the feeling of Calum’s mouth on his dick. He opens the button and zipper on Michael’s jeans, worming his hand inside to wrap around his cock. Michael whimpers into Luke’s mouth as Ashton starts jerking him off with experienced twists, to the rhythm of Calum bobbing his head up and down over him. Ashton’s head spins. A familiar feeling spreads in his lower abdomen, and he can’t help but buck his hips up off the sofa, trying to just get _more –_ Calum has to still him with his hands on his hips.

“Ash, I don’t wanna come yet,” Michael murmurs into his ear and stops the movements of Ashton’s hand on him.

“I wanna. _I’m_ going to, I...ah.” He pulls at Calum’s hair, to warn him, but he only sucks harder and looks right up at Ashton and that does it for him. “Fucking hell, _Calum_.” The stubborn boy keeps licking him clean until he’s too sensitive and he has to grab his face in his hands to drag him up. “Come here, take off your pants, jesus christ.”

Michael’s also standing up and getting completely naked and the two boys meet in the middle, wrapping around each other, while Ashton’s cock stirs in interest. Their bodies make a perfect contrast - milky white skin against Calum’s tanned complexion and Ashton’s insides feel like he’s on a fucking rollercoaster just from watching them kiss and touch hungrily.

Luke whines from beside him, pouting a bit. “Michael, I wanna suck you off.” 

Michael laughs into Calum’s mouth, but pulls away nonetheless and settles back onto the sofa, while Luke reaches for his hard cock impatiently. Ashton spreads his arms, inviting Calum in and he does, folding his legs on either side of Ashton’s thighs. Ashton doesn’t hesitate a moment before diving for a kiss and curling his hand over Calum’s cock. He sucks at his lips, until Calum is whimpering and that’s when he pulls off and presses his lips down to his throat. He bites at the skin there and then moves down sucking lovebites all over his collarbones. “I really hope these last. I wanna see them on you tomorrow, knowing I made you feel like this,” Ashton growls softly and as if on cue, Calum moans, a filthy sound coming from the back of his throat. “C’mon Cal. Don’t hold back.”

Ashton sucks at his nipples and moves his hand at even quicker pace, brushing his thumb over the head of Calum’s cock. He squeezes him a bit tighter and rakes his nails down the skin of Calum’s back, slapping his palm over one of his arse cheeks, producing an even more desperate moan from him. “Come for me.” He lifts his head just in time to see Calum bite at his lip to somehow mute the whimpers, eyes shut tightly. His hips jerk up and come coats Ashton’s fingers; he soon follows Michael’s example and sucks it into his mouth as Calum collapses against his chest. “Holy fuck _,_ ” he mumbles against Ashton’s sweaty skin and a breathless laugh escapes them both. Ashton rubs his hands over Calum’s back, feeling goosebumps raise under his touch.

He looks over at Michael and Luke, trading soft kisses next to them; he missed the whole show. He pouts at them and tells them as much, but Luke just smiles at him sleepily and extends a hand to softly stroke his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Ash, we’ll have plenty of time to do this and much more.”

It’s somehow a collective decision to pile onto the double bed, settling under the covers, half naked and sweaty. When Ashton tries to go and take a shower, they hold him down and refuse to let him go anywhere.

“Ash?” he hears a quiet whisper and he turns his head to find Luke already looking at him, eyes shining in the weak light coming through the windows. Ashton sighs.

“No.”

“Ashtooon.”

“I’m not going.”

“Pleeease,” Luke pouts with his bottom lip stuck out.

 “For fucks sake, just go with him,” Michael mutters at him and Ashton climbs over Calum to stomp into the bathroom, where he waits for Luke with his arms crossed over his chest. He watches him silently, catching his gaze in the mirror when he’s washing his hands. Under the harsh light Luke’s skin is almost glowing and when the younger boy pulls Ashton into his arms, he can’t find it in himself to be mad at him.

Ashton falls to him, settling his head on the top of his chest, listening to his heartbeat for a few moments. Where their skin touches Ashton feels hot, Luke is just so soft and also smells like a mixture of sweat and a cheap boy deodorant. Luke tangles his hands in Ashton’s hair and brings him up for a kiss, Ashton being reminded he’s probably going to taste like the wine he’s been drinking, but Luke doesn’t seem to mind. He brushes their noses together and gives him the softest of kisses, so different from all he’s had – a brief touch of tongue in the middle of lazy press of their lips.

Back in bed, Ashton settles on his stomach and rests his head against Calum’s chest, the other boys’ hands tightening his hold over him and Ashton blinks to adjust his eyes back to the darkness, then looks up at him – he looks so peaceful on the verge of sleep, lips parted and slow breaths escaping him. Ashton matches his breathing to his.

“Is this the part where a murderer creeps in and kills us all?”

“Shut up, Michael.”

...

This time Ashton wakes in a pile of sweaty boys and with someone’s hair in his mouth. He doesn’t even mind. He’s squished between Calum and Luke, all of their legs so tangled together he can’t tell where one of them begins and the other ends. He can’t feel his arm. He hates being the first one awake. He sighs and tries to avoid getting up for as long as possible, but he’s worried they’re going to have to cut off his arm if he doesn’t move it soon, so he tries to wriggle it from under Luke, which of course results in him waking up. He elbows Calum in the process, who complains loudly, and yeah. None of them are exactly a happy bunch in the morning. Ashton can’t help but smile.

He sits up at the edge of the bed and scrubs his hands across his face. A pair of arms wraps around his waist and he turns to find Calum pressing his lips to his shoulder. “Last night really did happen, right?”

Instead of responding Calum leans up for a kiss, but Ashton lets it last only for a few moments before pulling back. “I have terrible morning breath.”

Calum giggles sleepily and kisses his shoulder once again. “Same, but I don’t really wanna go brush my teeth.”

“...time’s it?” Michael mumbles into his pillow, but before anyone can reply, he’s gone back to sleep.

(“When we get back home,” Calum promises them all later, “we’re not gonna do anything but sleep and eat for a week straight.”

Luke raises his hand. “But there’s going to be sex in there _somewhere,_ right?”

Ashton doesn’t even really care. There’s a _when._ )

**Author's Note:**

> if you're feeling up to more ot4 smut definitely let me know
> 
> you can come and chat with me on tumblr @ashtnwins


End file.
